


Margaret Mother Queen

by DesertVixen



Category: War of the Roses RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: The queen is the most powerful piece.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Margaret Mother Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [categranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/categranger/gifts).



She was used to being discounted, overlooked. Indeed, she cultivated invisisbility, benefitted from the information dropped by careless tongues.

All for Henry.

Margaret knew her son’s fortunes depended on them using their skills. Margaret had no place on a battlefield. However, in the velvety prison of the court, she was dangerous.

She hadn’t borne him for nothing. Margaret believed Henry had a destiny, if he survived long enough.

Margaret knew people discounted her because she was one of the fairer sex.

But the most powerful piece on the chessboard was the queen – the only piece who could be a mother.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Margaret rocks.


End file.
